Technical Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric work vehicle including a left electric motor for driving a left rear wheel, and a right electric motor for driving a right rear wheel.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional lawn mower is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2013/015171 A1. This lawn mower includes a pair of right and left rear wheels independently driven by a pair of right and left motors. The pair of right and left rear wheels are supported by a rear-axle casing extending between the rear wheels. A gear casing extends from a central part of the rear-axle casing at right angles in an extending direction of the rear-axle casing. A left motor extends to the left from an end portion of the gear casing and a right motor extends to the right from the end portion of the gear casing in a transverse direction of the vehicle. Rotary power from each of the motors is transmitted to an axle housed in the rear-axle casing through a transmission mechanism housed in the gear casing. As apparent from FIG. 2 of the publication, the right and left motors extending straight in the transverse direction are connected to the rear-axle casing also extending straight in the transverse direction at their central positions via the gear casing extending in a fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle. Thus, the casing structure disclosed in this publication including the mechanism for transmitting power from the motors to the rear wheels has a significantly complicated configuration, which results in increased costs. Further, the right and left motors are individually supported by the cantilevered motor casings, which results in reduced strength.